


Apocalypse! Alien Asteroids Podfic

by Baylor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The X-Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Apocalypse, Drama, Gen, Original Character(s), Podfic, Science, Science Bros, Science for the Win, SyFy Channel, asteroids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SyFy Channel Movie featuring Dr. Neil deGrasse Tyson</p><p>America's favorite astrophysicist, Dr. Neil deGrasse Tyson, is the only one who can save the world from the alien asteroid apocalypse. Obviously. He gets some help from our old friends the Lone Gunmen (The X-Files) and the Avengers. Naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse! Alien Asteroids Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> Why is [Dr. Neil deGrasse Tyson](https://twitter.com/neiltyson) America's favorite astrophysicist? A question I urge you to investigate. You won't be disappointed.
> 
> But why do we call it a SyFy Channel Movie? Well, have you seen a SyFy Channel Movie? If so, the answer will be clear once you read/listen to the story. If not, well, you're just a sadly deprived little fangirl, aren't you?

Two hours, 30 minutes  
172 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013012618.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052013012501.zip)

[Story by Dodger Sister](http://dodger-sister.livejournal.com/119195.html)

Playlist:  
Death of MIR - Trevor Rabin  
If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickelback

**Author's Note:**

> Why does Dr. Tyson appear on The Daily Show? Because Dr. Tyson is always appearing on The Daily Show. [Look for the 3:30 mark](http://www.thedailyshow.com/watch/thu-january-24-2013/things-may-be-bad--but-at-least-we-can-t-chew-our-air).


End file.
